starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Egon Stetmann
This article has a picture claiming that Stedsman is a medic. However there is no information about this in his character overview. I don't have SC2 yet...someone fill it in please? thanks! Brainwasher5 02:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The image is from the SC2 community website, which describes it as Stedsman the medic, or something to that effect. Do remember that even the wiki's images are generally sourced, and that may give some idea about why it's being used. Obviously, we were eager to upload the images provided by Blizzard even before the game came out. - Meco (talk, ) 03:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) He's a medic In one of the later stages, he finally comes out of the lab and assists Swann, Raynor and Tychus as a medic. He gets a unique suit though, he doesn't even look like a medic in his suit in my opinion. Regardless, I thought it was cool, since I never thought he'd be in an active combat role. I think he is the only terran hero which can regenerate his own hitpoints. Should we mention this ? Andra2404 05:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Research Log It's a trivial thing, but i guess his research log in the laboratory is worth listing down. :P Do help out. Stedman? I see that his previous name was Stedman. It seems that it changed to Stetmann. Should we mention this in the article? Andra2404 18:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No. We just called him that since we only heard his name, never saw it spelled (until shortly before launch). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hall He is seen discussing with Hall during the Bar Fight cinematic. Apparently, Stetmann defends Raynor, but Hall doesn't know what to believe. Andra2404 15:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Game Model I found this image of his campaign model. I won't upload it, I just wanted to know what image should we use for the article. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 07:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Height and Weight? What's the citation for the current numbers? Because according to this http://i.imgur.com/CCxVIM4.jpg, the info on his name-tag, he's a bit taller and weighs a bit more. --Shadow Archon (talk) 00:35, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Dunno. New figures can be given.--Hawki (talk) 02:01, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Which Portrait So if we consider Co-op to be non-canon, should be use the portrait from his Co-op Mission, or use the one of his last canon appearance? I'm willing to say we should use the Co-op one, but I figured since it's a weird gray area we should at least discuss it. Subsourian (talk) 03:53, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :It's a fair point. I guess strictly speaking we should use the WoL portrait, but nothing in the info itself is too far out of credulity. I do feel it's better to use the Co-op portrait, if only because it's the most recent image of Stetmann and we usually use the most recent images for character profiles, but if there's enough consensus for the WoL portrait, I can switch it back.--Hawki (talk) 04:33, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Virus Picture While they use that picture for the whistleblower comment, I have an issue with it in that it's literally just the opening of Nova Covert Ops, so it runs into an issue that without context people will think it's just the wrong picture. I get in that case it was posting something slightly relevant but a number of other parts to that opening don't seem to actually relate to what Stetmann was talking about (IE Dominion marine on Char when talking about revolution). --Subsourian (talk) 14:59, June 13, 2019 (UTC) :I'm aware of the origin, but of all the stuff, I think it's the one that's alright to use. Stetmann definitely isn't any of the marines, but in-universe, the virus scene could concievably still represent him. There's technically a precedent of using pre-existing characters to represent new ones (e.g. in SC1, with the mercenaries characters using pre-existing renders). Also, everything in the video is something Stetmann could have concievably got footage for (WoL), whereas there's no way that he could have got footage of anything from NCO. :So, yeah. Of all the stuff in the video, I think it's the one image that's okay to use.--Hawki (talk) 22:57, June 13, 2019 (UTC)